


The Eight Orbs

by Toxic_Shadow



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Family, High School, Murder, Superhuman, Violence, orbs, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Shadow/pseuds/Toxic_Shadow
Summary: Amber Johnson isn't your average girl. She's a superhuman. She acquired powers not by will but by force. Stolen from her family, she has to deal with the consequences. While some are good, most are bad. Will she be able to control her newly discovered powers? Will she find others like her? Will these powers destroy her or make her stronger?WARNING: THERE WILL BE A LOT OF CURSING AKA STRONG LANGUAGE IN THIS BOOK. THERE MAY ALSO BE THINGS THAT MAY SOUND HIGHLY OFFENSIVE. I AM PLACING THIS WARNING HERE TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW AHEAD OF TIME SO THAT I DON'T GET INTO TROUBLE. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE STRONG LANGUAGE, OFFENSIVE TERMS AND GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, PLEASE DO NOT READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!





	1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. My name is Amber Johnson. I'm 17 years old and a senior in high school. I'm a hard working student most of the time but I have my off days like everyone else. But enough about me, lets get you to what you really what to hear: the story.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

_Stupid alarm clock. Give me five more minutes._

(Five minutes later)

BEEP BEEP BEEP

_Damn it!_ I slowly reach my arm out to shut off my stupid clock. I look at the time. _5:45 am not bad. Let's see how long I can keep this going._ I get off my bed and drag myself to the bathroom to shower. Turning the hot water on and waiting for it to steam, I brush my teeth and pee. When the water is hot enough, I step inside. _Ow! Shit this hot._

I am a very slow person in the morning. I'd rather wake up at 12:00 and start my day. But no, school has to start 8:00 on the dot. The deans at my school are so bitchy. If you're even a minute late you'll get detention. If they don't like you, you'll get detention for something stupid.

After I finished showering it was about 6:20 am. I walk to my closet and stare at it for about ten minutes before finally deciding what to wear. I pulled out my black skinny jeans and my red plaid button down shirt. As I was changing my phone began to ring. It was a text from Christina. _Don't forget your medication!_ I love her to death but sometimes she can be a stubborn bitch. We are complete opposites though. In addition to that, we both came from the same orphanage. Well it wasn't really an orphanage. It was more like a hospital. Only kids with no parents were there. We went through frequent drug test. The doctors always said it was to make our bodies stronger since we were born 'weak'. I had my suspicions and it turned out that it wasn't a place to help people. It was a laboratory that tested on stolen children. And yes I said stolen. I have a family out there but I'm not in a hurry to find them.

At around 7:00 am, I was ready to go. I grabbed my waffles out of the toaster, picked up my beanie and ran out the door to catch the train. I try to get on it early to get a seat because its such a long ride.

"This is University Avenue. Next stop is Brucker Street."

_Just four more stops. Thank God._ I checked my phone for any missed messages since I put it on silent. _I have seven unread emails, four game notifications and a text message._ I click the message only to see it was from Rebecca. _Hey be careful on your way over. I saw on the news there was an accident on your train line._ I text her back _Don't worry I'm on the train now and I'm four stops away._

Suddenly the train stopped, causing everyone to jerk forward. _What the hell?!_ I look out the window of the train and saw smoke. _That better not be from the train._


	2. Chapter 2

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, this will be the last stop on this train due to an accident at the next station. We are sorry for the inconvenience."

_Accident? Is this what Rebecca was_ _worried_ _about?_ The doors opened and everyone flooded out. I waited til everyone else got up to move. I don't like being pushed and shoved. Apparently I'm not the only one. I turned and saw a blonde boy staring at me.

"You know staring is rude right?"

"Yeah sorry. Your hair is beautiful by the way. Did you dye it or is it naturally that red?"

I get asked that question so much that it doesn't bother me anymore. I have long crimson red hair. I'm not sure if my parents had red hair or if that was an effect of all those test those weird lab guys did to me.

"Yes it is natural. I prefer not to dye my hair. It would ruin it."

"Of course. Only a beautiful girl can have such beautiful natural hair."

_Is this guy for real?! He better not be trying to flirt because I'm so not in the mood._

"Why thank you. I will gladly take that compliment."

"You are very welcome. Do you know how to get to Galileo High from here? I'm kind of just moved here so I don't know the lay of the land yet."

"Well I go to that school too so you can just follow me. I'll get you there without getting lost."

"Thank you. My name is Johnny."

"My name is Amber. And you're welcome. We should get going."

He nodded and stood up. We got off the train and walked down the stairs to the street. Brucker Street was still kind of far so we hopped on the A39 bus headed to Plexer Place. We talk to each other for a while about random things. Like music, colors, food, games etc. When our stop came up, we got off. It was 7:45 am. _Phew. We still have time._ I lead Johnny into the building.

"You need to go to the principal's office right?"

"Yes. Can you show me where it is?"

I take him upstairs to the principal's office. On the way I ran into Mr. Bohr.

"Hello Ms. Johnson. I'm glad to see you showed up to school early for once."

"I always try to get here when I can Mr. Bohr."

"Well do make sure you show up to my class on time."

I nodded and walk away.

"Who's that?" Johnny asked me.

"That is Mr. Bohr. He is one of two history teachers we have here at Galileo High."

"Oh. You don't seem to like him very much."

"His class is a living hell. I could literally die of boredom because of his class. Anyway, lets get your schedule."

I knocked on the office door. I heard Ms. Kowalski, our principal, say come in. Creaking open the door, I see Ms. Kowalski with the brightest smile on her face.

"You are here early Ms. Johnson. What a wonderful surprise."

"Why does everyone makes it seem like I'm always late? It happened twice. That was it."

"You must Mr. Boi."

"Yes that is me. Johnny Boi in the flesh."

"Mr. Boi I'd like to inform you that this is a gifted and talented school. You must give it your all here or else we will ask you to leave. We do have the best athletics department in the state so it may be difficult for to get in since that is what you stated you were interested in."

"Yes ma'am. My cousin told me all about it."

"Well here is your schedule. It is the same as Ms. Johnson's. I'd like you to show him around the school and help him get to all his classes Ms. Johnson. Is that understood?"

"Yes Ms. Kowalski. I'll watch him and make sure he doesn't get lost."

"Good. You both may leave."

Stepping out of her office, I took deep breath. I grabbed Johnny's schedule to make sure it was the same as mine. _We even have the same advisor._ I motioned him to follow after I handed him back his schedule. I walk down to our first period class. English. With Mr. O. _I hate English. I never understood why we had to take it if we spoke the damn language. Its a pointless class if you ask me._ _He treats us like 3rd graders._ More than half of the school is on the accelerated track which meant harder classes. I am one of those people.

I'm not going to brag or anything but I am the top student in my grade. Most people assume I cheat or fuck a teacher to get good grades but I don't. I'm just naturally smart. On my first day, I took a test that was said to be the 'most difficult'. I got a 98%. I lost a couple of points because I didn't show all my work. No one believed that a girl like me could be smart. Intelligent. Simply because I was a girl. There are some very sexist people who go to school here. As well as feminists, hipsters, and sadly racists. However that's only one group of stuck up kids who believe they are superior in every way imaginable. Someone needs to put them in their place. Nothing but a bunch of rich white kids. Typical.

The day goes by slow. After Mr. O's boring lesson in grammar, we had math with Ms. Silver. It was enaging but I wasn't in the mood. Next, we had gym with Coach Paterson. He always makes us run more laps than necessary. Later, we had French with Ms. Lawrence. Advanced French is hard. The lessons are mostly is listening and copying notes but she tends to go very fast. After, French was lunch and then history with Mr. Bohr. He kept going on about third world countries and devastation. I would be more into the lesson if it wasn't just reading a textbook.

Its finally last period with Mr. Baxter. I love this class. Advanced Chemistry is difficult but fun because we get to blow things up. I know mixing chemicals is dangerous but its so much fun.

With ten minutes of class left, we clean up and Mr. Baxter locks up the chemicals. He doesn't want a student to get hurt because of his chemicals.

Johnny has made quite a lot of friends so far. Taiyo and Rex are cool. Nico is quiet and Terrence is............something. He is in a category all by himself. Rebecca and Christina came up to me asking a shitload of questions. Like 'how I met the blonde beauty' or 'do you like him' or 'can you talk to him for me'. I didn't really care that they were asking questions but it was just too many at once. Out of the blue Johnny starts walking towards me. I see Taiyo with a giant grin on his face. _They're up to something._

"Hey Amber."

"What's up Johnny? Still need help getting around?"

"Actually yes. The boys and I were planning on touring the city, would like to come with us?"

I feel Rebecca nudge my arm. I looked at her and she gave me that look _You better go._

Turning back to Johnny, "Sure I will go. But only if my friends can tag along."

"That's fine. The more the merrier."

RING RING RING

That was final bell. School is finally over. Rebecca, Christina and I all head back to my place since I live alone and half their stuff is there too. After a long train ride, we finally made it home. I unlocked the door and Rebecca rushed inside. She ran to the guest bedroom to find something to wear.

"I should probably help her. If we leave her to that by herself, she won't be ready til tomorrow."

"Alright. You go do that Christina. I'm gonna take a shower."

"Don't take too long. I wanna jump in after."

"I promise I'll only take like 15 minutes."

"Good. No more no less. I'll be watching the time."

She turned and went to the guest bedroom to help Rebecca. After a peaceful 15 minute shower, I walked to my closet and pulled out my red ripped skinny jeans. I pulled my black v-neck T-shirt out of my dresser and tossed in on my queen sized bed. I got dressed and put on my all black high top converse. Grabbing my beanie from the bed, I went to my kitchen to find something to snack on. Christina took a five minute shower after helping Rebecca find an outfit. When she was done she met me in the kitchen to eat.

"What's she wearing?"

"A pink blouse and a mini skirt with thigh high socks."

"Its still kind of chilly outside you know."

"That's what I told her but she said it fine."

My doorbell began to ring.

"Who could that be? It better not be the boys."

"I doubt it Christina. Its probably the mail man or something."

I got up at walked to my door. I couldn't tell who it was through the peep hole so I slowly opened the door. Standing in front of me was a boy who looked about my age or slightly older with crimson red hair like mine.

"Are you Amber Johnson?"

"Who's asking?"

"My name is Joshua Johnson. I'm your older brother."

I froze in my spot. _Older brother? As in my long lost family? There's no way._

"I know this may be a lot to take in right now but maybe we can set up a meeting and I can tell you everything I know."

"Yeah that sounds good. Why don't you come inside and sit down?"

"Thank you."

I led Joshua to my living room. Christina quickly looked away but I saw the blush on her face. I grabbed my calendar from under the coffee table.

"What day are you available?"

"The weekend is best because I work long hours Monday through Friday."

"How about tomorrow (Saturday) at 1:30pm. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good. Where do you want to meet? "

"Do you know where that coffee shop is a couple of blocks from here? Nicky's?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Meet me there."

"Not a problem. But I have to go now because I have another arrangement. Goodbye Amber."

"Goodbye."

With that he left. I see Christina and Rebecca at the doorframe trying to hide.

"Who was that?" Christina asked.

"Why do you always meet the hot guys?" Rebecca pouted.

"Apparently that was my long lost older brother. Who just found me."

"OMG your brother is so hot!!" Rebecca squealed.

_Only Rebecca._


	3. Chapter 3

We sat in my living room and waited for the boys to show up. At around 5:00pm, someone knocked on my door.

"I'll get it Amber."

Christina gets up and walks over to the door. I get up and walk to the guest bedroom to check on Rebecca. When I walked in, she was on the phone.

"OK thanks. Love you bye."

She hung up and waved for me to walk over to her.

"What's up?"

"I think the boys are here. Is something wrong?"

"No.............maybe............I don't know. That was my dad."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yeah but not right now. After we come back okay?"

"Okay. Come on let's go before they leave us behind."

I walked out of the room and Rebecca followed. When I reach the living room, I see Taiyo, Rex and Johnny getting 'comfortable' on my couches.

"I'm glad to see someone getting comfortable on my couch."

Taiyo and Johnny sit up and act like guest in someone's house. However Rex doesn't move.

"You know you love me."

"Yes I love how you don't respect my stuff."

I flicked his forehead.

"That hurt A."

"You know you love me."

We all laughed. Rex rubbed his forehead where I flicked it.

"We should probably get going guys. It's almost rush hour." Christina stated.

Everyone but Rebecca gets up and walks out the door. I grab my keys, wallet and cellphone.

"Are you sure you're ok Rebecca?"

"Yeah. Promise."

"Then let's go."

I stick my hand out for her to grab. Taking it, she gets up and goes to the door. I saw a single tear fall down her cheek. _Wonder what her Dad said to her._ I lock my door and see Rex waving at me.

"Hurry up!"

I chuckle.

We went to all the hottest spots in the city. From the best restaurants to the best hang out spots. After the tour, we went to the arcade.

"I haven't been to one of these in forever."

"Really Johnny. Have you been living under a rock?" Rex said.

"Funny. No my old town didn't have one. My cousin and I used to go to the one in the next town over."

"Bet it was far." Taiyo commented.

"Everywhere is far for you."

"That hurts Nico. It really does." Taiyo said while laughing.

"It doesn't look like it to me."

We stayed at arcade for about an hour and half. Rex challenge Johnny to a match in one of those racing sims and lost. I played Christina in Dance Dance Revolution. Rebecca and Nico were at the crane machines. Terrence and Taiyo challenged each other in just about everything they had at the arcade.

"Hey guys I'm beat. I'm gonna head home."

"Bye Terrence."

"Imma leave too. My mom is calling."

"See you Nico. Be safe."

Taiyo, Johnny, Rex, Christina, Rebecca and I headed back to my place to crash. We each ended up walking in pairs. Taiyo with Christina. Johnny with Rebecca. And Rex with me. I tapped Rex's shoulder and pointed at Taiyo. Christina hooked her arm around Taiyo's and she was leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"I knew it!" We said in unison.

We turned the corner and I saw a black Porsche parked in front of my house. _Who's_ _that?_

"Do you know anyone who owns a Porsche Amber?"

"Nope. Besides just because they are parked there doesn't mean that they are here for me."

"Guess again Amber."

The person from the Porsche got out as soon as I walked near it. Rex pushed me behind him; blocking the other person from getting near me. Christina opened the door to my house and let everyone else inside. (Yes Christina has a copy of my keys. She only uses it in emergencies.) Rex grabbed my hand and guided me to the house. However the person from the Porsche stopped him by grabbing my other hand. Rex and the man, well boy because he doesn't look any older than us, glared at each other. Pulling me into his arms, Rex hugs me tightly.

"Who the hell are you?"

"That is none of your concern. I need to speak with her."

"And what makes you think she'll talk to a complete stranger like you."

"She would if you let go of her and besides I'm not a complete stranger!"

The boy took off his glasses and scarf. I looked at him for a while then I clicked. I did know him.

"Rex let me go."

"Bu-"

"No buts. Now please."

Rex hesitates but let's me go.

"Thank you." I walked up to the boy. "It's you isn't it."

"Yes it's me and I'm glad you remember."

"How could I forget the face of the boy I protected and saved."

"Amber who is this guy?"

"My name is Leo. Leo Hiromastu."

"I saved his life the day the orphanage came crashing down with us inside."

"Wait he's the one you're always talking about!"

"Let's go inside. It's kind of chilly out here."

Dragging Rex, I welcomed Leo into my home.

"Nice place."

"Bet it's not as nice as yours."

"Why would you day that?"

"Have you seen your car?"

"That's not my car. It's my father's. Well my adopted father's car."

"Let me introduce you to everyone. This is Leo. Leo this is Christina, Taiyo, Rebecca, Johnny and Rex."

"It's nice to meet you."

Everyone shook hands expect for Rex. He was still pissed but whatever.

"What were you doing parked in front of my house?"

"I.....uh.....I wanted to talk...........about....."

"About what?"

"It's sort of personal. Can we talk in private?"

"Is it urgent?"

"No but......"

"Then it can wait til later. Ok?"

"Fine."

I get up and go to the kitchen to get snacks and drinks. Rebecca follows me there.

"Rebecca?"

"Amber I don't think I can take it anymore."

"Take what?"

She grabs my hand and drags me to the guest bedroom. Christina shots me a worried look and I mouthed back to her _later_. She nodded.

Rebecca locked door to the guest bedroom and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry."

"For what Rebecca? What happened?"

"My dad called earlier. He......uh......he...got a transfer and a promotion."

"That's a good thing isn't it?"

"Yeah it would be if he wasn't going to Australia."

"Oh..."

"He said that the whole family is going to move over there. He gave me a choice: to go with them or stay here. Do you understand what this means?!"

"Rebecca. I know this is a very difficult decision to make but I know you'll make the right one for you."

"I want to be with my family. I don't want to be alone but *sniffle* I don't want to leave you guys either. I love you guys. And he's here."

"Don't make this decision based on a love interest. Pick the one that will help you the most. It's not a matter of choosing your family over friends or vice versa. It's a matter of what you want. This is your last year of high school and it's the end of January. Do you want to just finish here and then leave or start a new year in Australia? I don't want my opinion to determine your choice. I want you to choose because that's your opinion."

"Thanks Amber."

"You're welcome. I will always be here for you. I will back up your choice no matter which one you pick. And I'm sure everyone else will too. Now let's go before Rex and Leo kill each other."

Rebecca smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You're the best Amber."

She pecked my cheek, unlocked the door and walked to the living room.

"I'm glad she is feeling better."

I went back to the kitchen to get the snacks but they weren't where I left them.

"What the...."

"Christina took them to the living room."

I saw Taiyo standing by the counter. He looked amused.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing cherryhead."

_Cherryhead_ _? How did he....?_

"LEO!!!!!!!!!!"

I stormed to the living room and find Leo cowaring behind Christina.

"You promised Leo!!!!!!!!"

"Im sorry. It slipped. I swear i didn't mean to."

"You know what I'm gon-......."

I suddenly felt dizzy. I dropped to my knees and held my head in my hands.

"AHHHH!!!"

"Amber! Whats wrong?"

"It hurts. Its hurts so much."

Tear fell. My vision was blurry. My head pounded like a thousand drums.

"Make it stop. Make it stop!"

"Make what stop. Amber please. We want to help."

I tried to get up but dizziness took over me. I blacked out. Last thing I heard was someone screaming my name.

\------

Rex and Leo picked Amber up off the floor.

"Place her on her bed." Christina said shakily.

The boys nod and walk to the bedroom. When the boys come back, they demanded an explanation. Well everyone did except for Christina. Christina walked to the kitchen and found Amber's medication.

"She hasn't been taking it."

"Taking what Christina?" Taiyo asked.

"Her meds."

"What? Explain this! Please Christina." said Rex.

"Ok. Ok. Calm down. If you would just relax I can tell you.................... living room. Now!"

Everyone went to the living and sat on the couches. Johnny, Rex and Taiyo sat on the three seater while Christina and Rebecca sat on the love seat. Leo sat on the single.

"Ok. Now that you guys have calmed down, how about you guys ask me one question at a time."

"What did she collapse?" Leo asked.

"Its a consequence of not taking her medication."

"What is the medication for?" Rex questioned.

"...........................her depression."

"What depression?"

"I have no right to tell you so i won't. But Leo i think you may have an idea since we were all there together at that place."

"The Solar Labs: Orphanage."

Christina nodded.

"Wait you guys are from there too. So am I." Johnny stated.

"Yeah Leo, Rex, Taiyo and I are all from there."

"Wait. How did you know that Christina?"

"Would it be wrong to say i heard it from a stranger?"

The boys glared at Christina.

"Ok. Ok. I got an anonymous email with The Solar Labs paitent list attached to it. I saw your names there with the names of the families you each came from."

"What did you do with that email Christina?" Leo had fury on his eyes.

"I marked as important but when i get check it a few days ago, it was gone. I think whoever sent it must have taken it back."

"Please tell me you made a copy of it before it disappeared." Taiyo pleaded.

"I didnt have too."

Christina pulled out her phone and showed everyone a picture.

"What the hell is that?"

"Mr. Anonymous did that. Left me a message and I dont know why."

The message read _The eight of you will find them and change this wretched world once and for all._


	4. Chapter 4

I stirred in my sleep. _No. No._

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

Christina barged into my room with Rebecca. They slowly walked closer to me but I couldn't see them.

All I saw in front of me was two people in lab coats. One of them reached out to me. I scurried away from them.

"Stay Away!" I yelled.

"Amber you need to calm down. We won't hurt you."

I saw that sickening grin. _No! Not again. Please stay away. Someone help me. Someone Save ME!_

\---------

Christina had a worried look on her face. "Not again."

She slowly approached Amber.

Amber screamed, "STAY AWAY!!"

Christina stuck her hand out. "Amber you need to calm down. We won't hurt you."

Amber looked as if she was about to break down and burst into tears.

"Rebecca can you send Rex or Leo in here please. I'm going to need some arm strength."

"Uh....okay."

Rebecca ran out the room to get one of the boys. Christina hesitantly walked towards Amber. Amber's body was shaking violently. She reached for an object. Clutching it tightly, Amber charged Christina.

"I won't let you." Amber said angrily.

"Amber. It's me Christina." She was struggling against Amber. "Please open your eyes. It's not real! Amber IT'S NOT REAL!"

\------------

Christina's screams could be heard throughout the house.

"Christina!"

Taiyo ran to help Christina but was held back by Johnny.

"What the fuck man! Let me go!"

"If you go in there now, you'll make a mess of this already messy situation."

"What the fuck do you know?!?!"

"Enough to know that acting rashly will always make a situation worse." Johnny yelled.

"Would you both shut the fuck up? You're really not helping!" Rebecca shouted.

She wasnt the type of girl to yell at someone but with all her emotions always bottled up; she finally exploded.

"REX!!" Christina screamed. "Come and help me right now."

Rex ran to the room but when he open the door, a knife flew straight at him. He quickly ducked to avoid being stabbed in the head. Slowly standing up, his walking slowed to a crawl. Amber's room was destroyed. The dresser was on the ground. The mirror was shattered. The curtains were ripped. Amber and Christina were wrestling on the floor in the center of the room. Sadly, Amber was winning. Amber placed both her hands around Christina's throat. Bit by bit, she added pressure. Christina tried to pry Amber's hands off but couldn't find the strength. Rex ran and grabbed Amber; pinning her arms behind her back.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Amber pleaded. Tears fell down her face. Her body was violently shaking.

"Amber it's me Rex. Listen you need to calm down. We are trying to help you."

"NO! NO! NO! Stay away from me John!"

"John? Who is John?"

_"The lab assistant from Solar Labs._ "

"I don't remember him."

"That's because he only took care of three paitents. Me, Amber and a girl with glasses. I forgot her name."

Amber thrashed in Rex's arms. Struggling to break free. Rex spinned her around to face him. In a quick notion, he kissed her. Deeply. After about 45 seconds, they broke apart. Amber looked shocked and stunned.

"Wha-.....?"

"Have you calmed down now?"

"But you just...... he just.......did you see......."

"Relax Amber. It snapped you out of it didn't."

\----------

_Rex just freaking_ _kissed_ _me. What the fuck?!?! Does he like me? Did he always like me?_ I began to feel dizzy again. I collapsed in Rex's arms. _Damn it....._

(A FEW HOURS LATER)

I woke on my bed. My room was in shambles. My body was in pain but I don't know why. Someone's hand was interlocked with mine. Turning, I see that it was Christina. She was asleep with her head on the bed. No one else was in the room. Slightly moving my hand, Christina stirs in her sleep. She blinked sleepily.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Feeling any better Amber?"

"Yeah. But why and I in so much pain?"

"How much do you remember?"

"I remember collapsing in the living room. Everything else after that is hazy. I'm sorry. I don't remember anything else."

"That's ok. Have you been taking your medication?"

I looked away guiltily. I knew I was in the wrong. I haven't been taking them. It's not like I didn't want to take them.

"I kind of forgot to take them."

She smacked the back of my head.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"For being a moron sometimes. Amber this isn't the first time this has happened. And thankfully is wasn't as bad as the last. Please be careful from now on or else you'll be staying with me."

"Ok mom."

She smiled and we both chuckled. I sat up on my bed.

"Now I got to clean this up. Again."

"Don't worry. We'll help."

"Thanks Christina. For everything. I mean it."

"I know you do. Now come on I bet you're hungry."

Christina walks to the door and turns when I don't follow. I kept my gaze towards the floor. _I don't want them to see me like this._

"You're thinking negative things again aren't you?"

"No." I replied sadly. "Maybe."

"It will be fine. Come on. If they do anything, I will kick them out, ok?"

"Fine."

I walk out and follow in step with Christina. I stay as close to Christina as possible. I feel ashamed. Like a disappointment. A disgrace. I wanted to cry. To disappear. But it wouldn't do any good. Because they always find me. No matter how far I run, no matter how hard I try they always find me.

We reach the living room and I see everyone sitting on the couches. Leo turns and notices me first.

"Hey."

My glaze fell to the ground. He got up and started to approach me. I panicked and ran to the kitchen. I heard him yell for me but I didn't turn back.

I hid under my counter. _I_ _can't_ _take it. It hurts too much._ I cry and cry. A hand touched my shoulder.

"Hey Amber. It's okay."

I didn't look up.

"Please look at me A."

I still didn't look up.

"Cherryhead please. Can we talk about this?"

I looked up at saw Leo and Christina. "I thought I told not to call me Cherryhead."

"I'll call you whatever I like. I've missed you A. All this time I never forgot. Please don't go again. Don't hide in your shell. Please."

He wiped the tears from my eyes with his thumb. "I'll missed you to dummy."

I slowly got up from my hiding spot. Before I could fully get up, Leo pulled me into a bear hug.

"Leo I'm not a doll. You're squeezing me too hard."

"Oh sorry."

"It's okay. I'm sorry I worried you."

"It's fine. How about we all watch a movie or something?"

"That sounds like a great idea."

Christina ran to the living room at set everything up for the movie. Leo helped me get some drinks and snacks for everyone. He took 2 two liter sodas to the living room while I made three bags of popcorn in the microwave. When the popcorn was done, Leo grabbed the big two bowls of popcorn and I grabbed the chips. We set the snacks down of the coffee table. I pulled out extra blankets and pillows since I knew someone will fall asleep during the movie since it was already almost midnight. Taiyo and Christina sat on the loveseat, I sat between Rex and Leo, and Rebecca sat on Johnny lap on the single.

"Who's turn is it to pick the movie?" Taiyo asked.

"Why don't we let Johnny pick? Since he's new." Christina said.

"Why him? Isn't my turn?" Rex whined.

"We are not watching anything you pick."

"Why not guys? I pick great movies."

"Yeah sure you do. All the movies you pick have something to do with cars and complicated shit only you understand."

"Guys stop arguing. I kind of want to watch this movie tonight not next week. Johnny pick one."

"Okay Amber. How about _Neighbors_?"

"Sure now put it on."

(HALFWAY THROUGH THE MOVIE)

Christina fell asleep on Taiyo shoulder. I ended up laying across Rex and Leo. My head was on Rex's lap while my legs were on Leo's lap. I was in a pretty comfortable position. I don't know about them. Johnny wrapped his arms around Rebecca's waist as she leaned back on his chest. He rested his chin on her neck which she tilted to the side. I tapped Rex's leg.

"Look who's getting comfortable." I whispered while slightly pointing to the single seat.

Rex snickered. I got up from the couch.

"I'll be right back."

Leo and Rex nodded.

I walked to my room and grabbed my meds. _It's better late then never._ I picked up my water bottle I left on my desk this morning and walked to the bathroom. I locked myself inside. _Come on you can do this Amber. It's just a pill. It's there to help you not harm you._ I slowly opened the bottle and rested it on the edge of the sink. I took a deep breath. _Stop being afraid. He can't harm you anymore. He's gone._ I pulled out two pills and rest them in my hands. I took a sip of water and tossed a pill in my mouth. I swallowed the pill with the water. _That's one down. One more to go._ Before I could repeat the process for the second pill, there was a knock on the bathroom door. It started me and caused me to knock my open bottle of pills into the sink and down the drain.

"Shit!"

"Hey are you okay in there?" It was Leo.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Oh okay. You were just taking a while so we were getting worried."

"Sorry. I'll be out soon."

Leo understood and walked away. I picked up the bottle and there was only five pills left inside. _How am I suppose to explain this to Christina? She is gonna check it in the morning. Fuck._ I drank some water and swallow the second pill. I hid the bottle in the bathroom. _I'll cross that bridge when I get there._ I unlocked the bathroom door and headed back to the living room. When I got there everyone was asleep except for Rex and Leo. Rex was probably still awake because he drank most of the soda. _He'll crash soon though._ Leo looked as if he was forcing himself to stay awake.

"If you are tired, you can go to sleep Leo."

"Nah I want to see the movie til the end. There's only like ten minutes left anyway."

\------------------

When the movie ended, Leo fell asleep on the couch. Rex and Amber cleaned up and went to the kitchen to talk.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. Sorry about before. Christina told me what I did."

"It's okay. Can I ask you a question?"

"That depends. What kind of question?"

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what happened to you at _The_ _Solar_ _Labs: Orphanage_."

Amber gulped. "It's kind of a long story."


	5. Chapter 5

**_In the previous chapter:_ **

_"Can you tell me what happened?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean what happened to you at The Solar Labs: Orphanage."_

_Amber gulped. "It's kind of a long story."_

**_Now back to the story_ **

There was silence for awhile. I took a deep breath and looked Rex in the eyes.

"It's kind of a sensitive topic. I rather not talk about it."

"Then can you promise me that when you are ready to open up, I'll be the first to know."

"Alright. That sounds reasonable. But you can't ask me anything relating to it until I open up to you. Is that clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good. We should probably go to sleep. We may not have school but I don't want to sleep in late."

"Ok. What about everyone else?"

"Help me put the girls in the guest bedroom. You boys can take the living room."

Rex picked up Rebecca while I went for Christina. Putting her on my back, we headed to the guest bedroom. I put Christina on the bed next to Rebecca.

"Thanks Rex. I'm going to go to bed now. Night."

"Night Amber."

\-----------------------

Rex watched Amber leave to go to her own room. He thought _I wished she'd be a bit more open. I wonder what happened to her._ Rex made his way to the living room to find a place to sleep. The three seater was taken by Leo, Taiyo was hanging off the loveseat and Johnny was laying across the single seat with his legs hanging of the arm of the seat. He decided to take a pillow and blanket from the couch Leo was on and go to sleep on the floor by the TV.

\----------------------

RING RING RING

_What the hell? Why is my alarm on?_

RING RING RING

_Shut up alarm!_

RING RING RING

 _Wait. That's not my alarm. What is that?_ I blink my eyes open and quickly close them. The light from the window was too bright. _Shit did I leave my curtains open?_ I sit up on my bed and open my eyes again. My curtains were torn which was why the sun light was beaming in my room. My room was still a disaster from yesterday. I picked up my dresser and started to clean up the mess. After about thirty minutes, most of the mess was picked up. I looked the clock. It read 10:45 am. _It's already almost 11. Wow._

I checked my phone and saw I had a missed call from an unknown number. _That must have been the ringing earlier._ They left a voicemail but I'll check it later. I changed into a pair of sweats and a big T-shirt. When I was done, I walked to the kitchen. Stepping inside, I saw Christina making something to eat with Leo, Taiyo and Johnny sitting at the counter.

"Morning Amber."

"Morning guys." I yawned.

"Sleep well?"

"I guess. How about you boys? Seeing as you claimed all the couches."

"The three seater is sooooo comfortable. I may just take it from you."

"Don't even think about it Leo."

"I woke up on the floor. I guess I fell off the loveseat."

"With the way you were hanging off of it last night, I'd think you fell off too."

"My back hurts from laying awkwardly on that single."

"Sorry Johnny."

"Not its not your fault. More like the way I chose to sleep."

I smiled. "Where's Rex?"

"Still sleeping on the floor."

"You guys are mean."

"What do you mean A?" Leo asked.

"How could you guys just leave him on the floor after all he did for you last night?"

They stayed silent. I sighed.

"AMBER!!!!"

"Rebecca? What's wrong?" I yell back.

"Come quickly!"

"Okay. Okay. I'm coming. Jeez so pushy."

I made my way to guest bedroom only to find it a mess. Clothes were everywhere. More like Rebecca's clothes are everywhere. I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"What the hell happened in here?"

"I can't find it!!"

"Find what Rebecca? What are you looking for?"

"I put it right here in the closet yesterday but its gone now."

"Rebecca?"

"I checked everywhere else. I don't know where it could be."

"Rebecca!"

"It's really important to me. I don't know what I would do if I lost it."

"REBECCA!!"

"Oh Amber. When did you get here?"

_Seriously._

"I came when you yelled my name."

"I called you?"

I rubbed my temples. "Yes you did. Now what are you desperately searching for?"

"My makeup bag."

_Are you fucking serious?_

"Where did you last have it?"

"In here yesterday when I was getting ready to leave."

"Okay. Did you go anywhere else with it? Like the bathroom, living room, etc."

"I'm pretty sure I brought it out of the bathroom but I'll check again."

"Good. Make sure you clean this mess up."

"Sure _mom._ "

Rebecca got up and went to the bathroom to look for her precious makeup bag. _I can't believe she called me over for that._ I went back to the living room. Rex was still sleeping on the floor. I poked his cheek. _He's gonna be out for like another hour._

"Hey Leo. Can you come here for a sec?"

Leo walked to me with a piece of toast in his mouth. "Yeah?"

"Can you pick up Rex and put him on my bed?"

"Sure but can I ask why your bed?"

"Rebecca trashed the guest bedroom searching for something."

"Ohh."

Leo picked Rex up bridal style to carry him to my room. While being held, Rex unconsciously hugged Leo.

"Wha??"

I snickered.

"Hold on. Let me take a pic."

_CLICK._

"I'll show him later. You can go now."

Leo left with Rex in his arms. I picked up the blankets and pillows that were on the floor. Well more like everywhere.

"Here let me help you."

I turned and saw Johnny holding out a pillow.

"Thanks but you don't have to."

"I insist since you allowed me to stay here even though you barely know me. I want to help in return."

"Ok. That's fine. Can you grab the ones by the big couch?"

"Sure."

Johnny and I picked up all the blankets and folded them so that I could put them back in the box in the corner of the living room. I placed the extra pillows in there too. When everything was picked up, I went to the kitchen to finally eat something. I looked at the clock. It read 11:53 am. _Wow it's been that long._

"Here Amber. Eat and focus on yourself for once. Where's your meds?" Asked Christina.

"In the bathroom." I blurted out before I could think.

_1......2.......3.......Shit! She's gonna kill me._

Christina came back out of bathroom and returned to the kitchen.

"Wanna explain this? There is no way you took all those pills last night."

I stayed silent and pushed the food on my plate around.

"Amber....................I can't help you until you help yourself. Can you please tell me what happened?"

"...............I accidentally tipped the bottle over into the sink when I was taking them last night."

"Accidentally?"

"Yeah. Leo scared me when he knocked on the door and I moved my hand and knocked it over."

Christina stood silent. I continued to push the food around. I picked up the toast and bit it.

"Amber. You know we can't get another one til next Sunday."

"Yeah I know."

There was only 5 pills left but 8 days til next Sunday since today is Saturday. _Why do I feel like there is something important I have to do today?_

It took me ten minutes to finish eating.

"Food was great Christina."

"Thanks. Now here."

She passed me a pill.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

I drank some orange juice and then swallowed the pill with the juice. _I hate these pills._

"What are your plans for today Christina?"

"I have to finish some homework and then I'm going to finish reading that book."

"You mean the one you've buried yourself for the last week."

"Yeah that one. It's good. You should read it."

"I'm good. I don't want to get _hooked_ like you."

"Maybe later?"

"Maybe."

"Perfect!"

"What about you? Are you really going to go and meet him?"

"Who?"

"A. How could you forget already? Your big brother. You know. The super hot redhead who showed up at your door yesterday."

"Ohhhh. I forgot I made that meeting today. Damn. Do you remember what time I agreed to?"

"1:30 pm."

We both looked at the clock. 12:15 pm.

"You got to hurry!"

Christina pushed me into the bathroom.

"Shower. I'll get you the perfect outfit."

"Chris it's a meeting with my long lost brother not a date."

"Shut up and shower."

"Fine mother."

We laughed. She went to my room to get clothes while I took a peaceful 20 minute shower. I stepped out the tub and dried my skin. I turned to the mirror and looked my left side. _This scar is hideous._ I put on my spare underwear that I always leave in the bathroom and my bathrobe. Tying it tightly, I walk to my room.

I open the door and see the outfit Christina picked out on my desk. It was my black and white frily skirt and a white blouse. _I guess I'm going to be monochrome today._ I took off my bathrobe and let it drop to the floor. I picked up the bra Christina picked out. _It had to be the lace one. Huh._ Clipping it on, I slipped on the white stockings. Once they were on, the blouse was next.

"Ahem."

I turned to see Rex awake. _How long has he been up for?_ He was trying his hardest not to watch me and his face was now a deep shade of red. And now I see why. My blouse was unbuttoned exposing my bra and stomach. I quickly closed my shirt and turned around.

"When did you get up?"

"A couple of minutes ago."

"Were you watching me?"

"No....." He hesitantly replied.

"Liar. What did you see?"

"I swear I didn't see anything. Ok maybe just you in a bra and panties but I didn't mean it."

My eyebrow twitched. "You make it sound like there is nothing to be worried about. Perv."

"I'm not a pervert. I woke up, sat up and opened my eyes and saw you standing there. I thought it was a dream so I closed my eyes again but when I heard the clothes rustling, I knew it was real. I'm sorry. I really mean it."

"Why would you think it was a dream?"

"......uhhh....."

"Rex?"

"Nothing. No reason!"

He got up and ran out the room.

"REX!!!!"

I sank to the floor on my knees. _He practically saw me naked. Oh my gosh. He practically saw me NAKED! This is the worst._ Now I was blushing a deep shade of red.

 


End file.
